Radiotelephones, such as "cellular" telephones, have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. Radiotelephones have also become smaller to facilitate storage and portability. The use of radiotelephones within vehicles has also become increasingly popular. For vehicular use, a radiotelephone is often mounted within a cradle which facilitates "hands-free" operation.
Unfortunately, theft of radiotelephones has become an increasing problem in many parts of the world. In particular, radiotelephones mounted within vehicle cradles are often easy targets for thieves. One method of deterring theft of electronics devices mounted within vehicles, such as radios and tape players, includes allowing the faceplate of the electronics device to be removed, thereby rendering the device unattractive to a thief. Another method utilizes key locks for making removal of a device difficult without a key. Unfortunately, removable portions and key locks are generally undesirable for radiotelephones because of the small size of radiotelephones.